1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment device for exhaust of a vehicle, and particularly to a treatment device, which is to filtrate harmful substances in the exhaust discharged from a vehicle, and to lower down the temperature of exhaust and the sound volume of generated noise simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that the vehicle is an essential and important tool of transportation we need in our daily life. Although the vehicle brings us a great deal of conveniences, unfortunately the exhaust of the vehicle contains harmful substances such as carbon monoxide (CO), carbon hydride (HC), nitrogen oxide (NOx), particle contaminant, and dark smoke. And these harmful substances pollute the air as soon as the exhaust is discharged into the atmosphere. Moreover, it is much more serious in big cities that a great numbers of cars produce a great amount of exhaust all the time to pollute the open air. It is known that the polluted air will hurt the human body and especially the respiratory track and the eyes of the child. Harmful substances spreading along with the exhaust in the air may accumulate without any indication to contaminate plants seriously after a long period of time. Then, the food produced by way of contaminated plants and the meat from the animals eating the contaminated plants may be contaminated either. Accordingly, it may result in a tremendous harm to the living environment for our next generation and their body health. Furthermore, the high temperature and the noise generated by the exhaust of vehicle (the vehicle with heavy capacity and the vehicle associated with heavy machine are much more serious) may cause defective influence to the sanitation of environment and our body health. In addition, the noise with high decibel makes us irritable, nervous, and uneasy and makes our hearing ability deteriorated. The present invention has been developed and completed by the inventor at last in order to reduce the air being not polluted by the exhaust of a vehicle, and promote the effectiveness of exhaust filtration, noise silence, and temperature reduction. Hence, our living environment and our body health are possible to be least harmed by the exhaust of the vehicle.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a treatment device for exhaust discharged from a vehicle, which may promote the effectiveness with regard to filtering exhaust, silencing noise, and reducing temperature.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent by way of following description of embodiments with accompanying drawings.